Mike's anger
by Krazykriss
Summary: When Mia get the Beetle disc, his anger hurts Mia, who got the disc, instead of him. He lashes out at her, whenever he gets the chance. What will his girlfriend say when she finds out the truth behind him and Mike, but more importantl, what will Jayden do! JIA!


**Mike's anger**

Jayden's POV

"The beetle disk...", Ji said.

"Should go to Mia.", I finished. I wanted to give it to her. Not just because she's my girlfriend, my very life, but she truly deserved. Ji gave me the Tigerzord and Kevin deserved the Zordfish. Emily hugged Mia.

"Really?"

"We trust your control and Symbol power the most."

"We know you'll do the difficult work if needed."

"THank you." She said as I handed her the disc. "I won't let you down." I smiled.

"Great job, Mia."

"Yeah, Awesome, That's my bib 'Sis'!", EMily laughed.

"Yeah, Good job, Mia.", Mike said.

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

Mike's POV

I can't believe they chose Mia! Shiba only did it because She's his girlfriend. Wait... she's dreamt of this since, well, forever! That's it! That litle slut... I can't believe I didn't see this coming. I saw Mia come out to the training yard. She stopped when she saw me training.

"Hey...Mike! Got a fever?", She joked. I rolled my eyes. I was already ready to choke her and Jayden. I was NOT in the joking mood!

"Very funny. Wanna sparr?"

"Sure." She grabbed a stick and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just that one picture of you with lipstick on." I swung on her. I nearly hit her in the face. She blocked it, though.

"OH, that one! Yeah..."

"Yeah..." We kept training. I hit on her on arm a... 'few' times.

"So sorry, Mia. I don't know what's up with me today. It's like I cant contrl my arm or anything."

"It's ok I have those days, too, but don't we stop." I jumped up and down on the inside.

"Ok." She sent me a fake smile as she put the stick away and walke inside. Ahh... that felt refreshing!

* * *

Mia's POV

I ran to my room and locked the door. I took of my training shirt and stood in my training pants and pink tanktop. I looked my new bruises Mike gave me. I pressed down on one of them.

"Ahh...", I said. It hurt so bad. If Jay finds out, we'll be looking for another Green ranger. Someone knocked on my door. I gasped and a dress that covers my bruises and took my training pants off. I put deodorant on.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Mia. It's Jay." I ran to open the door.

"Hey, Jay." I let him in.

"Hey, Mia. I heard yuo were training with Mike." I faked a giggle.

"Yeah..."

"He said it was tie."

"Yeah, it was." I lied. I wanted to stop before he killed me.

"Wanna go out for ice cream.

"Sure." Ice cream always made me feel better.

* * *

Normal POV

For the next 3 days, Mike has been nothing, but rude to Mia. He pushed her, her yelled her, he threatened her, her called names. Mia never told Jayden, Ji or the anyone because of the things Mike had said to her...

_You dumb slut!_

_You deserve everything that comes your way!_

_I can't believe how weak you are! _

_God! you're so stupid!_

_Everyone on this team hates you!_

And the things he did to her...

_Slammed Mia's head into the floor, but not hard enough to injure her too badly. _

_Punched Mia in her stomach_

_Kicked her in her stomach_

_Kick her in her ankle_

_Hit her with trainign sticks during training time. Luckily no one saw but he and Mia._

* * *

Mia's POV

OUCH! I was crying, softly. There was so many bruises and welts, **FAR TOO MANY TO COUNT!** I was looking inn the mirror. I was hurt s bad! Why was he doing this?! What did I do to him? I forgot to lock my door, because the next thing I knew Jayden walked in and started at me, concerned. I gasped.

"Jayden!" I didn't know what to do. Well, the secret's out now! Great! He slowly approached me. He gently touch my shoulder. I winced. He pulled his arm away.

"Mia, who did this?" I broke down, crying. I had to tell someone, but I was also scared of what Mike would do!

"Mike! He did it! He keeps hurting me for no reason."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it.", he said. Uh-oh!

**"NO! PLEASE! DON'T TELL HIM! THAT I TOLD ON HIM!", **I cried. He carefully, brought me closer to him. He held my head on his shoulder as he rubbed comforting circled on my back.

"I won't let hi hurt you anymore. How long has his been happening?"

"4 days."

"4- Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid."

"He never hurt you again." I sighed. He kissed my forehead. He took my hand and led me to the Recovery room. I sat dow. He got an Ice pack out of the mini fridge. He handed it to me.

I had no idea where to put it. I put it on my stomach. I lifted up my tanktop a litle bit and put it on my stomach. Jayden gasped. "Good God!"

"I know. It looks bad."

"It **IS** bad!" I put my head down and cried. He sat next to me and kissed my cheek and held me close.

* * *

Jayden's POV

**I AM SO GOING TO KILL MIKE! HE PUT HIS HANDS ON MIA, WHO DOES NOTHING, BUT TRY TO MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY! IN WHAT WAY IS MIA WORTHY OF GETTING BEAT LIKE THAT! SHE TOLD ME HE USED A TRAINING STICK! HE'S DEAD! **

I saw him in the training yard, hitting a dummy. I stood on the stairs, watching him.

Ain't seen MIa yet?!", I asked, rudely.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, ho wabout the bruises on every part of her body?!", I shouted.

"What?" I growled as I walked towards him. Kevin and Antonio and pulled me away.

"Dude, What's wrong?", Kevin asked.

"What Mike do now?", Ji asked from the doorway. Emily ran outside and ran to Mike's side.

"What's goin' on?!", she screamed.

**"GO TAKE A GOOD, LONG LOOK AT MIA AND YOU'LL KNOW!"**, I shouted. Emily ran inside.

* * *

Emily's POV

I walked in Mia's bedroom and gasped at the sight of her. Mike! **HOW COULD YOU!** I walked over to her.

"Mia, are you ok?!", I asked. She just nodded.

"Your boyfriend beat me up."

"He's not my boyfriend anymore."

"When did you break up with him?"

"When I 1st walked in here and saw you. I gently took her right hand. "Come outside."

"NO! I don't want anyone else to see me like this."

"MIa, the other need to. We won't let Mike hurt you again." Mia sighed and walked outside with me.

* * *

Jayden's POV

Everyone took one look at MIa and gasped. "Oh, good Lord! Mike! Care to explain?!", Ji boomed.

"She's so weak, she can't even stop me from be whipping on her."

"That's because you used a training stick, on her bare skin!", I yelled.

"And she's worthy of the beetle disc?!"

"So that's what this is about!", Kevin said.

"How can I put this gently, Mike...", Emily said. **"WE ARE OVER!"**

"You're breakign up with me because your 'sister' is weak?", Mike asked, in a mocky tone. Finally, I lost control and tacked Mike to the ground. I picked up a stick and hit him on his arm really arm with it. He screamed.

"Does that feel good?!" I shouted. Kevin adn Antonio pulled me away and tried to calm me down.

"**Mike, you are to stay in your room!"** Mike got up and walked to his room.

* * *

Mike's POV

That little brat! SHe ratted me out. I hear footsteps. Ji came in my roomm and closed the door. "WHat you did ws unacceptable!"

"She took that from me!"

"It obviously was never meant to be yours! What you did can not and will go unpunshed. Your time as a Samurai is over."

* * *

Jayden's POV

Mia was asleep on the couch. I was lying dwn with her. The other rangers were sitting down on the floor, watching cartoons. We watched as Sam, Mike's dad drag Mike out. He was gone. He got benched... for good... I hope...


End file.
